Project Stone
by c0m3t
Summary: This is my fanfiction of the future in Naruto's world.OC is the main character but there is more action and interesting jutsus with a nice storyline. What more can you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

[A/N Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please review so that I will gain more confidence to write more. By the way, this story has been in my head for three months and I planned everything till the fourth arc, which I estimate will be the 40th chapter onwards, and that isnt even the end, i presume there will be around 6-7 arcs. The main character is just a mixture of all the main characters i have seen in other animes or manga. So please review, thank you... now on to the story...Enjoy...

It was a dark night; the room was illuminated by a faint trickle of moonlight coming from the three open windows. A lone figure was standing by the side window, his orange sweater loosened and unbuttoned, fluttering from the small wind coming in from the open window of Hokage tower. His hair drooped down and covered part of his left eye and his once cheerful face now stood rock solid displaying no emotion at all.

He was gazing out at the view of Konoha, grinning a little when he looked at his favorite store of ramen and remembering all the good times he had had. Next he looked at the first training area he had went and was greeted with remorse when he remembered team seven and how they had their first lesson on teamwork, and he remembered Sasuke.

His thoughts were interrupted when a gentle knock was heard, notifying the person inside the room that they were coming in. A moment of silence filled the air before the door creaked open and six ninjas trooped in one by one. All of the ninjas wore identical porcelain masks covering their faces with slits in them to allow them to see, they also wore loose garments which probably held several concealed weapons. They were the ANBU.

The last one quietly closed the door before joining the rest which were all on their knees side by side facing the desk. There were six chairs around the office, but none of them were used. They just knelt there waiting for a response.

They fidget uncomfortably due to the eerie silence while waiting patiently for their orders. Their eyes slowly grew used to the dim light. The figure moved and they tracked the figure with their emotionless eyes as he slowly turned and walked to his desk which was covered with many scattered documents.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a key which hung by a single thread around his neck. He gave it a small tug and the string broke, freeing the key. Using it, he unlocked one of his several drawers and took out a small wooden box, placing it carefully onto the table. He opened the box, revealing seven different colored stones. The stones were the size of a pebble and gave off an eerie glow.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard in the room, the ninjas quickly sprung into action, lowering their stance and taking out their weapons as they waited for an incoming attack, but none came. Following the roar was a loud shriek which made the ninjas winced in pain and covered their ears which were trained to pick up the slightest vibration such as very light footsteps.

"At ease, the noises are coming from the demons which are sealed inside these stones. Four days ago, we finished a very dangerous mission which is to seal the seven demons which we recovered from Akatsuki into these stones," he paused letting it sink in before continuing, "The sealing process was done by getting the bijuu to enter a gate where they are then transferred and sealed into the stones. The only way these little monsters can get out again is if the process is done in reversal so even if the enemy gets the stone, they can't extract it unless they find the particular place where the sealing process was done and not only that, the dark gate will not open unless all seven stones are present," he allowed himself a small smirk before gesturing to the ninjas who were slowly putting their weapons back into concealed pouches.

"Which brings us to your mission, this mission is the highest ranked mission any ninja can receive and I chose you six because of your ability to blend with the public. You six are to change your names and move to several smaller towns with one stone each to guard, the stones must be kept at absolute secrecy and you are to live a normal life outside Konoha while protecting the stones." Soft murmurs were heard throughout the room as they absorbed the information that they had just heard.

Casting his blue eyes and holding his breath, he raised up his hand before continuing, "Yes I am sorry to say but you will never take part in any other missions anymore as it will risk figuring out the location of the stones, this mission is to be carried out throughout your entire life and if you are in danger of dying, you are to pass on this information to a trusted person as a last resort."

Taking the box, he walked towards them and placed a stone each into their palms, entrusting them with the secret of the stones, he kept a particular stone in the box and signaled for them to leave. The ninjas nodded and slowly and groggily left the office as they headed for a smaller room which was where they would be briefed further.

Another figure stood on a railing on top of the Hokage tower facing the sleeping village. His arms were crossed and his eyes, with rings around them, narrowed as he waited patiently for his contact. His black cloak was billowing in the wind and his infamous gourd was strapped onto his back. Behind him, a door opened with a clang and his blonde haired contact came out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Garaa. I was quite held back there while briefing them on the mission," Naruto said as he took several steps towards the kazekage. "Naruto, please get to the point on why you have called me here, we are both Kages and I am sure that we both have better things to do," Garaa said softly as he continued to look at the view.

"Always the serious one, aren't you? Anyway I asked you to come here personally to give you this," Naruto said as he tossed the stone carelessly into the air. The stone completed a graceful arc before landing onto a patch of sand floating in mid air. "I couldn't risk sending it by courier ninjas."

"Is this what I think it is? I take this that you managed to complete the sealing then?" Garaa turned around and said when he sensed the familiar chakra that the stone was emitting.

"Yea, it took several days in total but we managed to get all of them sealed including Shukaku into those special stones which can retain a lot of chakra. I planned to give this to you as it was originally yours to begin with and I know I can trust you to safeguard it for the sake of this world." Naruto replied as he walked forward and leaned onto the railing.

"Yes, you can definitely trust me to keep this safe," he growled as he remembered all the pain he had to endure due to Shukaku and he will never let anyone else feel that pain again. But then again he had to thank the blond for changing his way of thinking or he would have never become the kazekage or even a person that would be loved.

"Humph, if that's all, I will be taking my leave now," Garaa pocketed the stone before leaping into the darkness towards the direction of his home, the sand village.

'Yea I hope that this mission will be a success and that the demons will never again walk on the surface of this world,' the six Hokage thought as he watched the ninjas dashing across the rooftops, going on their separate ways.

10 years later

It was a busy evening in the Valley of the Wind as the road stores became more crowded with people as they streamed in to get a decent dinner. Under all the commotions, none of them noticed a young teenager sitting on an old wooden bridge, 60 feet above them, which connected one side of the valley to the other and were used by people to get to the other side for them to mine the minerals there but ever since the mines were closed six years ago, the bridge was no longer used and the ropes had frayed and some parts of the rope railings were gone with the wooden planks being decayed to a point that a single stone thrown at it, would have broke it.

Young Ichijin Kotaro sat in the middle of this very bridge; his clear black eyes staring straight ahead at the setting sun. His black hair was blowing lightly with the breeze and his mouth formed a thin smile. Breaking out of his trance, he tried to move his arms and winced when a sting of pain responded.

_flashback _

"_Alright kiddo lets see what you can do… You see those two wooden buckets over there? Well I want you to take them to the hot spring on top of that mountain, and I want you to bring back at least four big buckets of that water. This means you have to make two trips." Kane shouted as he pointed to two huge buckets, which could probably hold 20 litres each, before pointing to the huge mountain far away._

"_Humph," Ichijin crossed his arms and exclaimed, "That's too easy I can probably finish this training within three hours!" He raised his hand towards the sky with three fingers out, with a large smirk on his face._

"_Oh? Is the kid trying to say my training is too soft? Well how about this? You will have to put this on your arms and your legs," Kane said as he reached down for four heavy looking objects and tossed it at him._

_Ichijin paled, those were 35kg weights and he knew that he lacked the endurance to carry them all at the same time. "Wait, wait, wait…" he stammered._

"_One more word and I will increase the weights to 50kg," Kane said sternly._

"_Fine," Ichijin pouted. He walked slowly to the buckets, dreading the incoming pain. He reluctantly strapped on the weights and felt the burden on his arms. He steadily gripped the buckets and started half walking, half running towards the direction of the spring, grumbling all the way._

_Kane grinned as he watched his son struggling with the buckets as he walked up the wrong way to the spring._

_End flashback _

Ichijin had went up the wrong way and in the end had to double back and take another path before realizing that all the paths given to him by his father were wrong, in the end he had traveled equivalent to the distance of the entire countryside. He cursed his father before shaking his head to diminish all thoughts of his father's 'training', and focused his attention to the peaceful scene which was lit up by the gentle orange rays from the sun with an occasional calling from a bird. He grinned as he remembered why this was always his favorite spot to clear his mind.

As the last flickering of light disappeared over the horizon, Ichijin sighed as he slowly stood up. He was about 160cm and he was only 13 years old. He looked once down the valley and saw that several stores had already lit their lamps and were still attracting customers into their cozy restaurants. He took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge. He landed lightly onto the ground and glanced up at the bridge which was 60 feet above him now. He looked around and spotted the fruit store. 'Oh, she is going to get it this time' he thought as he crept into the fruit store. He could see an old woman behind the counter with her back towards him. He smiled when he realized that she has yet to notice him and slowly reached for a packet of …

"I know you are there Ichi, you are still too young to outwit me," the old lady said, startling Ichijin, making him fall into one of the Ramen special offer display and knocking all of it down.

"Aww, but I will still get you one day," Ichijin grinned sheepishly as he stood up from the pile of ramen boxes and slowly started to arrange the packets of ramen.

"So what will it be today?" she asked kindly.

"I will take two apples and a pear to eat on the way …" he said and added a please when he remembered that she was very strict about manners.

* * *

"So what should we do about him?" a ninja whispered into his headset as he carefully watched him buy some fruits from the old lady inside the store, from the leafy tree outside. 

"Leave the boy, our target is Kane, a former ANBU ninja from Konoha. Sources told us he has the stone and our orders are to retrieve the stone only," his team leader replied.

"But we have yet to confirmed the location of the stone and our only information is that Kane has it," another of his team argued back.

"Either way, we are making the strike tonight!" The team leader raised his voice as he spoke into the headset.

* * *

He left the store with a plastic bag containing some fruits dangling in his lightly clenched fist. He slowly reached down for a pear, as he did so; he shifted his gaze quickly towards the tree where he had last seen the person following him. He completed his task of reaching for the pear and started walking slowly towards his house. 

As he was biting into the juicy pear, he started to grow uneasy as he digested what he had seen; that the presence that had been following him for the past few days had just disappeared. It meant that whatever the person that was following him for, his job was completed and he no longer needed to follow Ichijin. With that thought he quickened his pace to a slow jog with the bag irritatingly hitting on his knee.

It also meant that they had gathered all the information they needed, he had remembered asking his father what ninjas do to ensure that a mission is a success and his father always replied that to a ninja, information was always the top priority, before making a move. When he realised that, he quickened his pace to a full sprint as he ran all the way across the grass fields towards the Kotaro's residence.

The worst thing about the Kotaro's residence is that it was situated at the high end of the valley making it very isolated and although it would be an excellent place for a person to have a base, as surrounding it was lots of vegetation and from such a high point, one can anticipate an attack early.

Ichijin saw the smoke rising from beyond the hill and when he reached the top of the hill, he stared at the scene before him, the entire house was engulfed in flames and he could see two silhouettes through the thick smoke. The bag of groceries dropped onto the soft grass and the two apples started to roll down the hill before landing into a ditch.

"Father!" he cried out as he started racing towards his house, as he neared the blaze he could see that the two silhouettes were engaged in battle with one of them wielding a giant sword and the other using ninja jutsus.

"A ninja, what's a ninja doing here?" Ichijin muttered under his breath as he reached the main door. He swung it open before racing out into the courtyard. As he entered the courtyard, he had found that another ninja had entered the fight and they were slowly overpowering his father.

Kane was dodging quickly to the left and right and attacking with his giant sword. Sounds of metal hitting metal were constantly heard as the battle raged on. Kane obviously was on the losing end due to his age and the fact that he was outnumbered.

Suddenly he made a sudden move as he swung down with his sword, slicing through one of the ninja, which turned into dust the moment it was killed.

"Shit, a bushin" Kane exclaimed breathlessly with sweat pouring down his face.

A ninja burst from the ground and thrust a kunai into Kane's defenseless back, piercing through the cloth and skin, causing blood to spurt out. Kane collapsed onto the ground and his sword clattered onto the ground and a small pool of blood was slowly forming.

Ichijin gasped in surprise and started running up to his father but was interrupted by the other ninja as it stood between him and his father.

"I will take care of him," the ninja said before running towards him, a hand reaching for his pouch. Ichijin knew what the ninja was going to do, due to father's teaching of ninja's techniques, and started running towards the ninja attempting to hit him before he could pull out a kunai because as soon as he does, he would be at a disadvantage, with no weapons to defend himself.

Ichijin bent his knees and took a flying leap towards the ninja. He twisted in mid air and slammed his heel into the opponent's cheek, probably breaking a bone or two. The ninja surprised by the sudden attack and the force behind it was thrown across the courtyard like a rag doll and crashed into a tree. The tree broke under the strain and fell on top of the ninja.

The surprised partner was shocked and ran up to his teammate trying to help him out from under the tree, exposing an open space for Ichijin to run out to his father.

"Father, speak to me!" he said as he ran up next to his father, who was with much effort trying to sit up.

"Chibi, listen to me. You are …..To take this letter to the Hokage ………of Konoha; he will explain…everything to you." Kane said with much difficulty as he coughed out some blood before reaching into his chest pocket and taking out a brown document and handing it over to his son.

"Don't talk, just rest, father!" Ichijin cried out.

"Look…you see that sword over there?" he ignored Ichijin and motioned to the huge sword by his side, "Its name is _Avenger_, it was my favorite…weapon when I was a ninja who served under the rule of …Hokage-sama. Take that weapon with you to protect yourself, if you are in danger just relax and rely on your instincts, I didn't train you for nothing you know…" He smiled, after saying his final words to his son, before collapsing onto the ground, eyelids drooping with his eyes showing that all life had gone out of him.

"Daddy!" he cried, when the one and only person that had brought him up was now gone. His eyes were slowly dripping tears onto his father's motionless body.

"I asked your father where the stone was, he didn't reply me and I was forced to kill him, now you will either face the same fate as your father or tell me the location of the stone," the ninja said as he turned from his dead partner and faced Ichijin.

Ichijin turned to the ninja, his eyes filled with hatred, "I won't forgive you." Lots of thoughts were running through his head, such as why his father was a ninja and why he was attacked but one thing was for sure, as he felt his emotions rise, he will avenge his father!

He slowly reached for the sword and gripping it tightly, he lifted it from the ground. _Avenger_ was truly a magnificent sword; it was a huge blade with a highly refined tip and its blade edge shinier than the rest of the sword. Due to the large weight and size of the sword, to control it and to bring out its full potential, another piece of solid steel was placed at the back of the blade supporting the entire blade; this was then connected to a long hilt which obviously meant that this was a two-handed sword.

Ichijin grunted at the weight of the sword and swung it before letting it rest on his shoulder. He stood up and winced when the pain from his father's earlier training had returned when he tried to lift the sword. He bit his lip and ignored the pain as he glared at the murderer.

"Hmmm, interesting, a mere child is about to challenge a jounin from a ninja village. You won't stand a chance, unless of cause, your father taught you on how to be a ninja. Humph, so what's your name kid? I will at least remember you as seeing how brave you are to challenge me," the ninja commented as he glanced from his unconscious comrade to Ichijin with a smile on his face. 'Whoever this kid was, he was powerful enough to take out Wesh. But the tree did most of the damage; I can take him down, as long as I don't underestimate my opponent.'

Ichijin raised the sword using his right hand and pointed at his opponent ignoring the screams of pain coming from his overused muscles. He lowered his stance and shifted his weight to help support the weight of the giant sword. He gripped the sword with his left hand, and swung it slowly to the right letting the tip of the sword rest on the ground.

He took a deep breath and pushed against the ground with all his might and started sprinting towards the ninja, the heavy sword being dragged along, slicing the ground as he neared his enemy.

"My name is…my name is…." He said softly and looked at his opponent with killer intent before shouting it out, "ICHIJIN KOTARO…" He swung the sword down.

[A/N I know the ending was a typical cliffhanger like those in the animes and it totally sounds funny but hey I am not complaining. Anyway, how was it? Good? Nice? Okay? Bad? Super bad? Extremely bad? Feel like puking? Oh well anyway, the action part is next chapter - Review, thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

_flashback _

_Ichijin was five at this time, he and his mother were visiting his father at the cave mine operation. His mother lightly held his hand and led him inside the dark cave together with his father in front of them who was giving them a tour of the caves._

"_Hey son, look at all these gold," his father said as he pointed at the carts with gold coming out of the cave. "You know, one day you will grow up to be a fine young lad just like your pops," he laughed as he patted the head of his young son._

"_Daddy? When will you be coming home?" Ichijin asked quietly._

"_Your daddy is busy and you must respect that Ichijin," his mother gently replied._

"_Right, anyway as soon as we are done digging these caves, we will be as rich as those…" his dad started to say but stopped. He sniffed the air and smelt gunpowder, he knelt down and used his fingers to rake in some of the loose soil and lifted it to his face where he inspected it thoroughly._

_He softly gasped before he started digging in that particular corner with his hands; soon he uncovered two barrels, one which had a note on it with some black ink on it._

"_Shit, Tanya get him out, I need to alert everyone," he said as he realised the gravity of the situation, if two barrels of gunpowder were here, this operation was sabotaged, there was going to be a cave in and there could be other explosives elsewhere. He ran deeper into the cave leaving his wife and his kid alone. _

_He ran up to a pillar where a red bell was and started using a small mallet to hit it. He rang it in a particular order and many miners turned their attention to him. He shouted, "Get out! There is going to be a cave in!" _

_An explosion went off under the pillar blasting Ichijin's father away. A series of explosions went off timely after that causing the rocks to loosen and crush people under them._

_Ichijin and his mother were running towards the cave exit together with all the other cave miners. Suddenly another explosion was heard except this time it was much nearer. His mother looked back and whispered a small prayer before continuing to run to the exit. They were very near the exit when it was blocked by a person with his hand to his mouth, suddenly a flame shot through the air above their heads and hit a pile of hidden explosives causing a chain reaction as the cave started to cave in totally._

"_Boom!" the loud explosion tore through the cave bringing more and more boulders down crushing many miners. The explosion was so near to Ichijin and his mother that they were thrown out from the cave due to the explosion._

_Ichijin shakily stood up. He has been lucky, his mother had covered him from most of the explosion but he was still severely hurt. He looked towards his mother and saw that she was lying motionless a few feet away. He lost consciousness then and fell onto the rocky floor._

_He woke up on a comfy bed, as he looked around he saw that he was in an abandoned shack with several essential items nailed onto the wall and a small kitchen to his right._

_He tried to sit up but experienced unimaginable pain at his chest. He looked at it and saw that his chest was bandaged up tightly and most of it covered the upper part of his chest. He spotted something black that the bandages were trying to cover up. He pried through the bandages and found a black triangle with several squiggly lines surrounding the outside, on his skin just above where his heart was._

"_Nothing but a scar," a voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked around at his rescuer, who pointed at the 'scar' on his chest, which was slowly starting to disappear. "You have been hurt at numerous places but that scar was the worst injury of all." He was greeted with silence from the child when Ichijin was trying to figure out if he had imagined that scar, which had totally disappeared._

"_What's your name kid? My name is Kane." _

_End Flashback _

It was a dark and silent night, with the full moon out casting its moonlight over the Kotaro's residence. It was covered with flames that danced in the rhythm of the clashes of metal against metal.

"I will…kill…you…" Ichijin kept saying out loudly over and over again with each swing of the giant blade which the ninja easily blocked with a deft twist of the kunai.

The ninja was silent as he dodged the swings and stood still as if mocking the young and inexperienced boy.

"Grr…" Ichijin growled under his breath, the sword was starting to get very heavy and his movements were sluggish as he took a flying leap with both hands on the sword and using gravity to add power and speed to the swing, he slashed down at the ninja.

The ninja surprised by the sudden move jumped back quickly, but not quickly enough. The sword whizzed inches from his head but cut the skin from the left shoulder all the way to the right hip, blood staining a little of his vest.

"Damn you, why do you even fight for that old man anyway, according to our sources, you are not even his son!" the ninja said, holding his left arm which was numb due to Ichijin severing part of the muscle.

"Shut up! He is my father!" Ichijin stubbornly cried out and used the ninja's open weakness, his weak left side, to his advantage.

Ichijin sprinted parallel to the wall and towards the enemy's right side; clumps of dirt were loosened and thrown into the air. The enemy was preparing to defend himself against anything that Ichijin might try. When Ichijin was 2 feet away from the ninja, he leapt towards the left, at the same time bringing the sword downwards from his right to left.

Because he was jumping left and was slashing in the opposite direction, the attack was a weak one, but it has served its purpose by fooling the enemy to think that the attack would be coming on the right and making the ninja focus more of his defenses on his right. Since the ninja's left side was already weakened by the earlier cut, it could barely dodge the blade and it left a deep cut on the left side of his body.

"You Brat, you will pay for that," the ninja screamed as he cradled his wound, 'this boy is better than I expected, I will admit that, but he is still not strong enough to beat me.'

The ninja tossed a kunai towards him. It sped through the air and hit the ground allowing Ichijin only had a second to react to the fluttering explosive note behind it.

"**Boom"**, Ichijin was thrown into the air and hit the ground before rolling to a stop; he had just barely escaped that explosion. Suddenly the ninja appeared right in front of him with his leg pulled back.

"This is the difference in skill and power between you and me boy," the ninja sneered as he kicked him right in the stomach propelling him backwards and crashing him into a wall, creating a huge indent of the boy's figure on the wall. Ichijin pushed out from the hole and fell to the floor while the weakened wall behind him crumpled.

Ichijin stood up shakily; blood flowed down his arm and started dripping from his tightly gripped fist onto the ground. It was a miracle that Ichijin still had the sword but it was starting to feel as though it weighed a ton and his arms were aching. He yelled out a battle cry and started charging towards the jounin.

"Enough games," the ninja went through several hand seals and screamed, **"Earth bind technique!**" Slabs of earth shot up and encased the boy, rendering him unable to move.

'Shit, this is it.' Ichijin fought back his fears as he watched his father's murderer walking towards him with a kunai in his hand, ready to perform the very thing that killed his father.

"I will ask you again, tell me the location of the stone and I will spare your life", the ninja said as he placed the kunai centimeters away from his throat.

Ichijin replied with a censored word.

'I can't die like this, I just can't!' He cried out in despair as he struggled uselessly and suddenly, time stopped and his world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

'Where am I?' He asked himself. He had suddenly appeared in a village, an abandoned village. There were no people around. The houses were built out of stones and some moss was growing in between them with some plants growing in the crevices. In the middle of this village, about 10km away, was a huge tower obviously made from a different material than the houses as it was reddish brown and it gave off a dark aura.

The sky was red and several clouds were at a standstill. Ichijin stared at the sights as he walked around. There was an eerie silence only disturbed by the light footsteps of our warrior. He glanced down the alleyways to only find some dumpsters and fences.

"Chink, chink, chink," the rustling of chains halted Ichijin in his steps.

'What was that?' Ichijin asked himself as he quickly lowered his stance. He looked at his hand and was shocked to find emptiness in his hands. He looked around desperately to find a weapon. He grabbed a rusty shield and held it at ready.

Suddenly a shadow darted out from an alley and started moving as a dark blur towards the huge tower ahead. As Ichijin looked at the tower, he noticed that it was just a few meters away. He looked back and saw that he had only walked several steps. 'Wait that can't be right, I could have sworn that it was really far away' Ichijin thought to himself.

His instinct told him to climb the tower and find out where the hell was he and to find out the identity of the dark shadow. He tossed aside the useless shield and concentrated on his task by putting one hand on the tower's rough surface and soon started climbing.

A few minutes later, he found himself at the top of the tower. Once again the laws of physics were broken. He looked around and saw that a huge ancient throne was on top of the tower. The throne was covered in many ancient runes and on the dusty floor he could spot several parts of a seal that covered the entire top of the tower.

"**Heheheh, you finally came,**" a dark and menacing voice interrupted his thoughts, **"after all these years, you finally reached here."**

"Who are you?" Ichijin shouted but found that his voice was weak and wavering. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and stared at the monster before him. Its head was black without a nose or ears, his four eyes were placed like the corners of a square and were glowing, a menacing red. As it spoke, the part of the face where the mouth was suppose to be, simply stretched as though he was speaking behind a mask.

Its body was dark grey and the muscles were very well developed. Its arms were thin but long and his claws were very sharp which he demonstrated as he cut a rock in front of him as it was obstructing his view of the observing boy.

Its wings were identical to bat wings, except there were scars from battles, where it seemed like a big arrow went through it and the skin healed but left an empty patch there.

"**You should know what I am, lets just say I can help you take revenge on that pathetic excuse for a ninja,"** the demon replied as he waved his hands and the red clouds parted and revealed the ninja with a kunai just an inch from his exposed throat. **"But first, you have to allow me to use your body,"** he said with a sneer. The demon walked over and sat on the throne.

It was then that Ichijin noticed that a large chain was attached onto the demon's left leg.

This chain was attached to the throne and he made a wild guess that this was what he had heard just now.

"**Hah, you noticed it, haven't you, I am chained to this throne, chained and sealed in this stupid world. I can't just escape from here and that is why I need your permission to cut off this dreadful chain, this alternate dimension is inside your head anyway."**

"Why should I let you go free?"

"**Foolish human, can you not see that you will be dead by now if I have not stepped in and try offer my help?"** the demon snapped.

"…" Ichijin's mind was whirling; there were so many questions and no answers at all. Firstly who was this demon? If the demon said this world was made out of his subconscious, then is this demon his dark side? And secondly, should he let the demon out?

"**You want to take revenge, don't you?"** the demon asked

"Yes"

"**Then let me help you…"** the demon replied as he reached out a hand and touched the boy lightly. Suddenly Ichijin was overwhelmed with hate and revenge as the demon's aura infected him. He could feel the hate take over his mind and he clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth trying to resist.

"Okay". The chain broke.

* * *

The overconfident ninja stopped in his tracks and jumped back quickly when he sensed a very powerful killing intent. A moment later he realized it came from the boy. Chakra started to leak out of him like an overturned tap, blasting the chakra in all directions effectively making the jutsu that had imprisoned him, crumple.

The boy raised his head; his eyes opened and shot such killer intent to the ninja that it paralyzed him.

"What…what the hell is this?" the ninja spoke, his voice layering with fear as he looked at the boy which seemed to resemble more and more of a monster as the chakra which was just blasting out started to calm down and slowly covered the entire body in a layer.

'Hmm…what a pitiful body you have, brat" the demon thought as he tried flexing his cramp arm. 'It's so sad that I can not take full control of this body and transform it into what I desire' he chuckled as he looked through the eyes of his host.

He took the sword with one hand and easily swung it, the wind caused by that swing tore through the air cutting the ground beneath it as it headed towards the ninja.

"Shit, when did he get so much power?" the ninja cursed as he jumped up into the air, the wind cutting harmlessly into the rock just behind where the ninja was. The ninja gasped in surprise when the boy disappeared from his view.

"Over here," the whisper reached his ears and he turned around in surprise before getting pummeled into a ground with a heavy punch. He crashed into the ground and created a huge crater. "Poof" the body turned into a stone tapestry which had totally disintegrated due to the force of that punch.

The ninja breathed heavily as he tried to think up of a plan, he had just barely escaped that punch and was hiding in the foliage of a tree. He observed the boy, which was looking around boringly as he took his sword with one hand and started swinging it around aimlessly cutting many trees and walls. As he looked closer he could see that a dark chakra layer was covering him and a spot on his chest, where his heart was, was glowing really brightly under the tattered clothing.

'Oh so that's it! That idiot Kane, he sealed the stone, which contained the demon, into that boy,' the jounin thought furiously. He tapped his microphone twice signaling that he had found the target and waited for a moment before tapping the microphone once telling his leader that one of their team was down.

The response came soon enough when another ninja was spotted racing across the landscape, jumped and landed deftly on top of the half-demolished wall. The demon looked at the newcomer and started licking his lips with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"Let's go, formation Alpha," the leader called out to his subordinate through the microphone after accessing the situation. The leader jumped from the wall and headed towards the demon, his teammate jumped out from his hiding place and joined the formation forming a vertical line.

The two ninjas split and ran around him, when the ninja on the right reached the middle of the circle; he threw two kunais with blinding speed with two extremely powerful explosive notes. The kunais whistled in the air as it headed towards the demon. One of the explosive notes exploded in the demon's face blocking his view.

The other kunai holding the last note flew past the demon and was caught by his teammate opposite the circle. He caught the kunai and threw it back at the demon unprotected side. The demon that was expecting the kunai at the other side and was momentarily blinded by the explosion took the kunai in the gut.

The note exploded causing a huge explosion rocking the ground and trees. A tree fell down and landed near the ninja who was looking at the charred remains of the so called demon. After the smoke cleared, he noticed a blurred figure standing up slowly from within the smoke.

"Impossible that was the most powerful explosive note in the entire world, created by Zen himself!" the ninja exclaimed as he looked in horror as the beast advanced. Ichijin emerged from the smoke. His chakra layer had taken the blunt of the attack but his hair was singed and his clothes were reduced to rags, he still clutched the sword as the dark layer of chakra slowly regenerated and covered the exposed surfaces.

The ninja growled before forming several hand seals and crying out, "lightning, death strike" he put his palm outward facing Ichijin, his fingers charging with electricity before releasing a huge charge of electricity towards Ichijin.

The demon looked at the bolt of electricity heading towards him, and raised the sword. Putting the sword in a position such that the blade was pointing towards the lightning, he waited patiently. Just when the lightning bolt was about to strike, he tilted the sword slightly to the left, catching the bolt at the tip of the blade and causing the bolt to be deflected as it followed the new path created by the sword-user. The bolt slammed into the ground and tunneled horizontally before disappearing into the air with several sparks of static electricity here and there.

While his teammate was distracting the opponent, the leader accessed the situation. One of his team had died, and the enemy was too powerful to defeat and they had already completed their mission. "Bask, fall back, our mission here is complete, our priority is to get the information to '…….'" His voice was unable to be heard when suddenly the air pressure in the area was increased dramatically.

A menacing laugh tore through the air as the dark chakra around the boy started to grow unsteadily as it started to wave around causing several large cracks in the ground surrounding him.

The two ninjas could only watch in horror as they watched the monstrosity. The dark chakra split into two before darting towards both of them. The chakra hit the air an inch before them and spread out in a sphere shape totally encasing both of them. The chakra spheres slowly began to shrink with their victims inside screaming in terror when they realized they were about to be compressed alive. The demon only stood there and laughed when he heard their screams.

* * *

"Stop it you, demon!" Ichijin shouted out to the demon in front of him who was excitedly watching the show from the television in the sky. Tears were running down his face when he thought that he was going to be a murderer.

The demon appeared to stop and think**, "Nope, don't think so, beside it was you that released me in the first place…"** the demon replied in a mocking tone.

"I didn't release you; you messed with my head and put all those thoughts into me, which was why I agreed!"

"**One thing,"** the demon raised his long index finger and held it in front of Ichijin's face, **"Never mess with a demon as you never know when you might die,"** he said as he turned and watched as the two ninja were heard screaming as they struggled to get out. **"And secondly, I really hate to lose, if controlling you body is the only way to win I will do it seeing that you are incapable to do so"** The chakra spheres had shrunk a lot and were compressing the ninjas slowly.

"**You know, this is the best method to kill an enemy and satisfy your needs. The sphere not only compresses the ninja, it also gives the ninja a limited amount of air to breathe so as they struggle to get out, they waste their precious air and they will slowly die."** The demon grinned as he watched.

"I said stop it!"

"**Hmmm, nah"**

"Stop it!!!" Ichijin was turning red in the face; he looked at the demon with anger in his eyes as he tried to stare the demon down.

The demon once again dismissed him and returned his attention to the screen, once in a while laughing loudly.

The boy started venting his anger as he clenched his right fist and focused all his strength on it. An internal sensation came over him as he felt it being focused into his arm. His arm started glowing slightly blue and some of the light started rising up his arm and disappearing just like a fire. This strength, he could feel it, it was like a vat full of energy and he had just merely touched the surface. He started emptying all of this energy into his fist. His entire arm was now covered with blue fire dancing in the air; the air around Ichijin starting to inch away from him.

The demon finally noticed the increased pressure in the air and sensed a source of energy. He cocked his head and looked at Ichijin with one of his four eyes, the rest focusing on the screen.

Ichijin started dashing towards the humongous creature and took a flying leap, drawing back his arm. He landed on the slope surface of the demon's back and shouted a war cry before plunging his arm straight into the creature's back.

"Foolish human" the demon commented before the world turned black once again. Ichijin glanced around and saw that around him was total blackness; he raised his hand and realised that he could see it clearly. It was like he was in a separate dimension unlike the other.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and engulfed him; he instinctively covered his eyes with his arm. When the light cleared, he saw his father. They were in the dining room; his father was sitting on a cushion on the floor. He took up a small cup of tea and blew it slightly before consuming it.

"Daddy!" a loud voice rang out. The sliding door opened and Ichijin found himself looking at his five year old self. "Daddy, look! I have got a tattoo!"

The young boy gripped the end of his shirt and gave it an upward tug, revealing a triangle with several squiggly lines surrounding it, this time however, there was a round stone in it with an upside down triangle covering the inside of the big triangle. Ichijin tried to get a better look at the seal and gasped in surprised when he passed through the table.

Kane looked up surprised and stared at the seal. The real Ichijin was standing really close to Kane and he heard him whisper softly, "I guess its time." He gasped when he remembered that the next day after the incident; his father had started on his physical training, pushing him to his limits.

Suddenly the vision was moving away from him, it was as through he was being pulled back into the present. He felt nauseas from the wave of emotions surging through him. The last thing he saw was his father's drooping head and he blacked out with a scream.


End file.
